


The Deal

by Destiny_Of_A_Dragon



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Dementors, Mistakes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Of_A_Dragon/pseuds/Destiny_Of_A_Dragon
Summary: Harry, fed up with life, contacts a certain dorito demon.





	The Deal

Revenge. That's all he wanted, all he needed. Sweet, sweet, _revenge_. Harry's eye twitched as a dementor passed by his cell in Azkaban. Surprisingly, Harry had proved himself unnatural yet again by somehow gaining a immunity to the creatures. They still bothered him, yes, and they still brought up the memories, but Harry was now capable of blocking them out, preventing them access to his emotions and memories. That was why the only time they came to his cell was when they had a required patrol path through there.

Shaking his head, he focused on the reason for his revenge. Hopefully, it would still his shaking hands enough to complete what he wished to do. Those bastards, the ones he thought were his friends and family, betrayed him.

He’d done exactly what they fucking wanted, he’d sacrificed himself, killed Voldemort, saved all their damn lives. And yet… Dumbledore declared him dark, unnatural, following in that monsters footsteps. They all ate it up like the desperate little _piglets_ they were. Even his godfathers, the ones supposed to be with him through everything. Even Ron and Hermione, his best friends since the beginning. Even Ginny, the sweet girl he had almost started to _love..._

Gritting his teeth silently, he forced the tears back. They were undeserving of his tears, hell, _any_ emotion he had was above them. Taking a deep breath, he finished the rudimentary summoning circle splayed on the floor in his own blood. It was horrible, a very basic one in comparison with the one that truly summons the demon he’s going for. With this one, he can only hope that they take notice and decide to respond.

Taking a deep breath again, he began, _“Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!”_

A second passes, another and then, suddenly, Harry's head was thrown back violently and he could do nothing to stop the gibberish flowing from his mouth. As he regains his sight, he noticed the world around him had bled of color, leaving everything gray except for himself. And the floating yellow triangle in front of him.

Blinking, Harry took in the demon he had summoned. Bill Cipher. He had a black top hat on, with scrawny black limbs and a black bow tie. Darker yellow lines made up bricks on his lower half, in line with his bow tie. His single eye sat above it.

“Well, isn't this interesting!” A slightly mechanical, echoing voice came, as Bill bobbed closer to him. “Bill Cipher, at your service!” As if on cue, he tipped his hat. Only, the hat didn't seem to move. Instead it looked like it was _Bill_ moving, but then gravity shifted and Harry realized the world was moving at the same time as the hat. A split second later and Harry had some serious vertigo as the world righted itself.

“Let's get down to business, shall we? Mind telling me why you would summon me with such a _**bad circle**_?” On the last two words, his voice gained a demonic tone and the yellow turned red while black turned white on his body, before reverting to normal.

Harry flinched momentarily but then raised an eyebrow and gestured around his flimsy cell. Bill followed his gesture, eye widening as he saw it. “Oh, did Bolt-sy do something bad?”

He blinked at what Bill called him, but then realized the triangle was probably referring to him by his scar. “No, actually,” Harry almost growled. “I did exactly what they wanted and they decided to betray me.”

Bill looked as if he would smirk if he had a mouth. “So is this a classic tale of enraged revenge?”

“No. I don't want to just snap my fingers and have them destroyed. I want to wreck them, by gaining their trust and then enacting my revenge.”

“That's an awful tall order there,” Bill’s hat briefly extended to the ceiling, as if to prove his point. “What would I be getting in return, Bolt-sy?” His single eye held unnatural glee and Harry was sure the demon already knew what he was going to say.

Harry licked his lips and continued, “I read that you wanted to destroy the world. That's what I want my revenge to be. I’ll gain their trust and then betray it by helping you do what you want to this Earth. I even know a ritual that can get you a body in this dimension. It may be human and mortal, but you could even still use your powers when in it.”

“Oooooh!” Bill’s eye widened to impossible lengths. “Now, that is a tempting offer! How could I ever say no to that!?” His hand extended, covered in bright blue flames.

“But there's one small problem.” Bill’s hand fell and his eye narrowed. “It’s too late for the revenge I want. For it to be properly executed, I need to start from the beginning.”

“Let's see,” Bill tapped the place where his chin would be, folding his arms. “I get a way into this world, but it will have to be in a different timeline? I _could_ do that… But what makes it worth your deal? Afterall, there are an infinite number of ways to get what I want,” Bill suddenly snapped his fingers.

“Ah hahahaha!” He cackled. “Oh, I know exactly what I want to do now! Sure, kiddo, I can do that, it's a deal!” He extended his hand again, once more covered in the blue flames.

Harry hesitated for a brief second, worrying about what exactly Bill had planned, but eventually placed his hand inside Bill’s grip. They shook and Harry felt the flames travel up his arm, wrapping around it like a snake. When it got to his chest, it abruptly shoved inside, going directly through him.

Gasping, he gritted his teeth as he felt a hash pull inside of him. “W-what are you-!?” He choked out desperately, feeling something breaking free and all encompassing pain.

Bill shrugged, looking pleased, “Hey, you’re the one that wanted me to move your soul into a different timeline.”

With one last tug, Harry's soul was pulled right out of his chest and his body was left lifeless on the ground. Later on, when a guard came to his cell, his body was discovered. However, the guard had been coming to release Harry, as his friends had finally realized their mistakes.

Harry would never know how heartbroken they were, how the wizarding world literally destroyed itself in its grief. The Dementor’s were all killed by extreme exposure to the patronus charm, having been assumed of taking the Boy Who Was Betrayed’s soul. Everything dark in the world was attempted to be purged, in a way to enact revenge for Harry's death. The entire world fell into _war_ , muggles against magicals, dark against light. Angels and Demons joined into the fray, one trying to stop armageddon, the other encouraging it. Eventually, nothing was left except a radioactive world, in a desolate and destroyed solar system. All of it because of what happened to Harry.

Harry would never know. Afterall, it was all part of Bill’s plans.


End file.
